Mr Jelly
Mr Jelly, is a one-handed clown and children's entertainer from Salford, Greater Manchester. Characterization Originally, Mr Jelly was a legitimately fantastic clown, employing optical illusions and a punch and Judy show, and children would adore him, many parents overbooking his schedule, and he made good money due to how committed he was to the art of clowning. He was so dedicated to his job that it had strained his wrist, and during a botched operation, he had his hand surgically removed, leaving him with a replacement metal stump. In a desperate bid to retain his popularity, he exploited his missing hand with his act, Mr jelly and his 100 (well, 16) hands, and added appliances to the stump. However, he had poor coordination, and sometimes injured children. He was still eager to entertain them though, but was somewhat gruff, cantankerous, and argumentative due to how slow his business was running. His makeup was more sloppy due to his shaken hands, which, along with his hooks, gave him a terrifying appearance. Mr jolly, a former doctor of his, who had cost him his right hand and also gotten a job as a more successful clown, had induced his wrath by outdoing him and even stealing his acts. To add insult to injury, parents hired Mr jelly by mistake, expecting Mr jolly, and this only worsened Mr jelly's hatred. Character History Series 1 Jolly reveals that the main characters were all present at Ravenhill Hospital and being cared for by Kenchington (later revealed as Jolly's mother), who was morally corrupt and sadistic, resulting in her death that the "You killed her" message references. Jolly tells Jelly that he plans to gather all the patients and anyone else involved and return to the scene of the crime to figure out what is going on. In the sixth episode Jelly is performing at a retirement home when Jolly phones, asking to meet him. Jolly claims to have worked out the identity of the blackmailer: a highly dangerous and psychotic individual from Ravenhill. When Jelly arrives, Jolly fakes his own murder. The blackmailer then phones the police and says he had seen two clowns fighting, as he knew Jelly would run to Ravenhill at the threat of being arrested. Upon arriving, Jelly, and an elderly woman he is handcuffed to because of a trick gone wrong, enter the hospital and meet up with the others present where they are confronted by their blackmailer, who is revealed as Mr Jolly. Jolly reveals that he blames all of them (except the innocent people present who just happened to be there) for the death of his mother, Nurse Kenchington. When Jelly protests that he had nothing to do with it, Jolly reveals that it was Jelly's hand operation he was in the middle of when his mother died. Kenchington then arrives, having initially alerted Jolly to the cause of her supposed death with an anonymous letter. She frantically searches for her missing locket, but no one present knows of its whereabouts. A scuffle ensues until Jolly reveals that he is strapped with a bomb, which subsequently causes the explosion inside Ravenhill. Series 2 Three months later, after surviving the explosion with minor injuries, Jelly attends the funeral of Jolly, as do Oscar and Michael, where the funeral directors have again mixed up the two clowns, leaving Jelly's name as a wreath and on a gravestone. At the wake, Jelly is given some of Jolly's possessions by a clown union. When he examines them at home, he discovers an address on the back of an ID card and a missed call on Jolly's mobile. He is later seen performing a disastrous act with Mrs Wren, who escaped the explosion unharmed and none the wiser. Later still, he answers another call on Jolly's mobile and accepts a booking intended for Jolly, hoping that nobody will notice the difference. He arrives at a large countryside mansion and begins to enjoy himself as "Mr Jolly", but it is later revealed that Jelly was booked for a kidney removal operation - a business which Jolly had previously been operating on the side and keeping quiet so that he could add it to his income. After phoning Michael, he surmises that Mrs Wren, having been at Ravenhill during the explosion, is in danger of being murdered by Detective Finney, as is he. He finds her in Sunnydale before either Finney or David can get to her and escapes, but not before her friend Pat is murdered by Finney, believing her to be Mrs Wren. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters